Stay by my side- Forever
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsuna knew fully well the consequences of unlocking power that was never suppose to be. He knew fully well, but yet, such honest blue eyes spark something inside of him. Yes, those blue determined eyes reminded him of how he use to be. He couldn't help but draw the end of the peaceful life he had near, the other guardians will not be happy about this. G27 All27 AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to put this weird idea out and share it with others. I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories and loves them! Anyways, I've been thinking of this plot for a while now and I just want to finally write it down so, Thanks for reading about this story!**

* * *

 _ **The Prologue**_

 _Legends have it that the world had 7 Guardians. They were the ones who created the flames inside each and everyone's body. They created it so humans had protection when it came to world conflicts, not only that, but darkness that crawled from Hell._

 _Out of love the Guardians helped humankind, everyone rejoiced in happiness but sooner or later it died down. People long forgot the kindness of the Guardians who always watched over them. Humans used this power to kill and start wars all around, it became so sorrowful that the Guardians decided to seal off the power deep inside everyone. They couldn't stand watching everyone use it for evil._

 _Soon people became once more normal, as generations passed everyone wrote it off as some fairy tale._

 _Soon their existence came to light once more and most wanted such power._

* * *

It was quiet, not a sound was heard but paper shuffling from the soft wind through the open glass window. Not moments later a quiet rustle was heard from the leather white and red cushioned couch. There laid a brunet, who looked no older than 16, he open such beautiful caramel hues that lit up the world in one gaze. This boy sat up with a small yawn releasing from his mouth as he used one of his free hands to cover it.

His soft eyes darted around the room as he pulled away his long strands of hair to the side, away from where it was caught inbetween his body and the cusions. He let out a small genuine smile, it was as if beauty and innocence danced on his lips in such harmony.

He got up and approached the open window to gaze out at the sunset sky and never ending clouds. These clouds were sunset orange as well as sky with such hues of everyother color added into it. The sun was hiding behind them only making them glow ever more lovingly. The calm and soft warm wind blew playing with the brunet's light brown hair, dancing the strands from side to side.

"Such lovely weather as usual. As expected of Kyoya." The boy whispered quietly to himself, his voice was ever so calming like an autumn song.

The boy's caramel eyes glowed with a tint of sunset from the reflection of the scenery as he never left the view of the beautiful sky before him. Living up a high mountain was worth every single moment of scenery. He then intaked a good amount of air before exhaling it out slowly. The brunet spun around before walking over to his desk of reports his friends did when they were out with other humans.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, you have a guest." A quiet voice came from a small blue orb of light by the double doors.

The brunet named Tsunayoshi smiled before taking a seat on his leather chair, "See to them with most respect." He giggled before he made circular motions with his index finger. Light came from his finger soon after, the light soon morphed the blue orb in a maiden with long blonde curly hair and silver eyes. She had a nice long black and white dress on with an apron attached to it.

She bowed at her 'master' before making her way to the place where the 'guest' was. Tsunayoshi just sat there with a pleased smile on his face. 'Who gave away this location this time?' He pondered out as he relaxed on his chair, he then reached over and grabbed the top paper of all the reports he had. His eyes scanned over with amusement as the paper came from Hayato, his right hand man, who gave him such a detailed report.

...

* * *

In the waiting area sat a blonde male who looked no older than 17, who was twiddling his thumbs while his leg continously shook. His nervousness was above average, he found out about this place from his bestfriend but he couldn't help but shake. What if they refused him or worse killed him for knowing this place. He dryly swallowed as the doors of the waiting room opened.

"Hello Sir Giotto. I am Glaré." A beautiful platinum blonde woman bowed with utter most respect. The male named Giotto could only flabbergast at her looks, they were too perfect for a human. He was sure that this woman Glaré could woo any man she sees fit.

"H-How did you know my-" Not long Giotto was cut off by Glaré's elegant voice.

"I know all names Sir Giotto, knowing all the names are a common thing in this place. I even know your real name before you were abandoned by your parents. The name you casted out at age 5." She spoke making Giotto almost double take at her knowledge, she wasn't wrong but this was so strange. He felt the urge to supress chills at her monotonous behavior.

"Please, follow me." Glaré continued before giving a small bow and leading the way out of the door.

Giotto scanned his eyes over the whiten hallway with a touch of golden yellow outline with red. It was very simple but yet the color seemed to come together so well with the hallway sunset orange lights. The lights dimmed the room very well giving off that sunset glow. The various of paintings and pictures decorated the wall perfectly without making it seem too much.

Giotto could only watch in awe, who ever decorated this mansion had great taste. As Giotto was admiring the home, Glaré scrunched her nose in disgust. How could her 'Master' care for humans? They were such filthy beings and they only care about themselves. These raging emotions were soon cleared with a hidden smirk.

"May I ask why are you here Sir?" Glaré asked as she decided to take a little detour. Giotto simply followed foolishly because he didn't know around the mansion.

"I... I need power.." Giotto spoke softly, many strong feelings were being conveyed in just those words. But Glaré did not notice those hidden emotions because of her anger when she heard those words. 'I knew it. I'll get rid of him before master finds out.'

"Power? Isn't that what all you humans want?" Glaré spoke with her anger hidden, if it wasn't for humans, Tsunayoshi-sama would've been happy.

"No! I want power to protect the people I love... I want to be stronger so no one can get hurt again." Giotto spoke as his eyes flared up with determination, of course this only made Glaré even more agitated.

She said no more as she brought him deep downstairs, she quickly turned around with her silver eyes glowing. She walked up to Giotto with a seductive gaze in her eyes, she quickly placed her hand on the male's cheek with a light smile.

"Won't you leave? For me?" She whispered before leaning over, close enough to kissing his lips.

"G-G-G-Glaré, I-I-I'm sure you are a l-lovely woman. B-but I just cant s-see you like that." Giotto stuttered out while pushing Glaré away to gain some distance. Glaré didn't let this faze her as she only grabbed his hands and placed it on her chest, she felt herself almost smirk at the male's reaction. She knew all men were the same as him, she stared him down with her soften silver eyes.

"Sir Giotto... Am I not good enough?" She whispered as Giotto's face was reddened. He didn't know what to do or say, Glaré felt like she was staring deep inside of him. Giotto could only watch as their lips drew close.

"Oya. Well isn't this a lovely surprise Glaré. I thought you hated men." A sinister voice came from the corner of the room making Glaré pull away before bowing deeply at the direction the male was hiding.

"My apologies for you seeing that Mukuro-sama. I was trying to remove him from this place." Glaré spoke with regret, she was a little worried he would punish her for interacting with this human. Giotto on the other hand was down right confused by this.

A male walked out with a creepy grin on his lips, he was wearing a long black leather coat with a dark blue V-neck shirt, around his neck adored a loose black tie. He had some white pants with black combat boots, his dark blue hair was shaped in a pineapple fashion as his eyes were both different colors. The right was a ruby color as the other was an azure blue.

The male refered as Mukuro stared down the blonde male with slight distaste. "Oya? Then you must be here to see my Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled out rather grimly. Giotto felt the urge to run for his life, his legs began to shake as his body was started to grow numb. This male in front of him, had an awfully tremendous amount of presence.

"Yes Mukuro-sama, what I recall. He wants power." Glaré spoke with a small smile to herself, she was lucky that they were caught by the 2nd most vicious and overprotective guardian. Of course, every guardian had one similarly, hating humans, excluding the light.

"Kufufu, power?" Mukuro sneered as his ruby eye shined rather dangerously, it took all of Giotto to not collapse right infront of the male. He was beyond scared, not even his sky blue eyes could look away from Mukuro, he started to hold his breathe as Mukuro walked towards him.

"Leave. Or, you can become another one of my human puppets." Mukuro smiled sinsiterly, he was trying to control his anger towards humanity. The same humanity that crushed his beloved boss's heart.

Giotto didn't know why he could feel such anger and sadness crushing him, he swallowed hard before his eyes filled with determination once more. His eye color changed for a split second into sunset orange, Mukuro was slightly taken back at the color, their beloved light had that same color eyes.

"No... I wont leave! I need power to protect everyone!" Giotto yelled as his blue eyes stared down Mukuro, mentally he was pulling his hair out. He didn't know what got into him but he didn't want to back down, he used up everything he saved just to come here to help his hometown from cruel people. He found out that this place has someone who can give him power like no other.

Mukuro smirked before laughing out dangerously, "You-" he was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Mukuro and Glaré completely stiffened at the sound, they knew the sound of those shoes from anywhere.

"The power to protect? Alright then, Giotto, I'll give you it." A sweet lovely voice spoke out, Giotto felt the air lighten from that voice. Footsteps soon stopped to reveal a young teen brunet with soft caramel eyes.

Giotto could only stare at the other, such beauty he could have never imagined. The brunet was more beautiful than any woman or man he's ever seen.

"Tsunayoshi, you don't expect me to calmly agree with this do you?" Mukuro spoke, he clenched his teeth in anger staring down at Giotto. The said blonde could only shiver and completely collapse this time, he felt like all air has left his body but as soon as it came, it vanished.

Tsunayoshi stood there with his hand up before his eyes laid upon Mukuro. "Mukuro." He demanded with his eyes slightly annoyed by his guardian. Of course Mukuro relaxed and stopped much to his distaste, he really wanted to kill that blonde male.

Tsunayoshi walked over to Giotto with a small apologetic smile and gaze, he stopped right infront of the blonde male before his eyes gazed a bit downwards. With one swoop from Tsunayoshi's hand, the blonde was lifted up and back onto his feet magically. Giotto was taller than the brunet by literally a head, Giotto could only stare down the lovely male in wonder and shock. How can someone so tiny give him a lot of power?

"The reason why is because I'm not actually your age. I'm thousands of years old Giotto, I know everything and everyone in this world. I even know everyday lives, the modern technology and what is going on in your town. I also know what you are thinking." Tsunayoshi giggled as Giotto's mouth dropped at him. Human's were always so full of mystery and difference much to his joy.

"W-what! That can't be p-possible!" Giotto yelled making Tsunayoshi almost laugh at this a bit.

"Let's make this more clear to you. I am not human, I'm the Light guardian Giotto. And Mukuro over there is the Dark Guardian, also known as Shadow. There are 5 others but right now they are all over the world helping or protecting others. Unlike them, my presence isnt needed, I'm somewhat omnipresence." The brunet explained making Giotto's eyes widen in realization, he felt so guilty for thinking and insulting the Light guardian infront of him.

"I'm -." Giotto started but was soon cut off by Tsunayoshi placing his hand on top of the soft blonde locks the male had only to give a soft pat.

"It's ok." A smile shown on the brunet's lips as sky blue eyes met caramel ones. Giotto felt his heart pick up pace as all he could do was stare down the beautiful male. Those soft lucious peach lips that was practically begging to be ravished. Those caramel eyes filled with compassion and love, it took all of the blonde male to not kiss the boy infront of him.

Mukuro did not miss this as well as Glaré, they both knew that everyone falls in love with their light. The most compassionate and loving of anyone in this world. Of course, Tsunayoshi was rather oblivious to these things. Mukuro glared at Giotto hatefully, he was thinking of new ways to get rid of that blonde.

"Come with me Giotto." Tsunayoshi spoke softly as Giotto could only nod dumbfoldedly, Tsunayoshi soon placed a small tranquil spell on the blonde haired boy. The brunet boy led him towards the spiral stairs he came from and slowly started to walk up them along with him. Within an instant, Tsuna stopped and turned back sightly, his eyes where shadowed by his bangs before fiercedly radiate sunset orange though the shadows of them.

He stared down angrily at Glaré and Mukuro why didn't dare follow from the light guardian's wrathful eyes. Tsunayoshi knew exactly what happened and why they were acting like this, he wanted the other guardians to love humanity more, even if 'that' incident happened. They grimly frowned as Tsunayoshi glared at them in warning, they knew what will happen next if they do it again.

Tsunayoshi's eyes faded back to it's original color before he lead Giotto up the staircase and to his office. Giotto did not remember a single incident after he got spelled, he still remembered the cold meeting he had of the two inhuman people. Tsunayoshi waited patiently as Giotto was gaining his own consciousness once more, his aqua blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a while as he continously blinked.

"W...where am i?" Giotto questioned as he felt like he was in daze the entire time. He blinked his eyes once more while raising his head, there he saw was two beautiful caramel hues that sparkled from the lighting in the room. Giotto's focus became more outwards to identify the person with such lovely eyes.

"Finally awake?" Tsunayoshi giggled as he brought his fingers up to his lips tempting to cover them. The blonde could only stare at the brunet in front of him, those small peach color lips, cute button nose and those lucious big caramel eyes. His face was so beautiful and round with still those cheeks that still had baby fat on them puff out slightly to give him an even cuter appearance.

"Y-yes." Giotto spoke as memories slowly started to flow back into him. Tsunayoshi only giggled more before he got up from the other side of the couch and walked over to the blonde.

"You wanted power correct? Unfortunately for you, we don't do that anymore." Tsunayoshi spoke as he sat down by the blonde, he turned his head to come face to face with the other.

"But. That doesn't mean I can't unlock your hidden potential." Tsunayoshi started once more as he reached over and poured a cup of tea. Once he did, he handed it over to the dumbfold blonde named Giotto.

"I have potential inside of me?" Giotto asked as he took the cup with a slight nod in respect.

"Yes, well. To put it exactly, you have flamed that could save the people you love. Of course like any power, you can also hurt them too. I'm going to unlock them Giotto. And from this day on, you won't remember this place anymore." Tsunayoshi spoke as Giotto took a sip of the tea, within seconds light surrounded him and lulled him into a deep slumber before vanishing inside of him. Before the tea cup fell, Tsunayoshi caught it with ease and placed it down on the table.

"Goodbye Giotto. Protect your love ones well." Tsunayoshi whispered as Giotto's head was rested on his thighs, his fingers continously grazed through the soft locks. With one snap from his other unoccupied hand, Giotto flashed into a light and vanished from once he came.

"Don't let fate play with your choice." Tsunayoshi's expression grimmed staring out the now dark sky.

* * *

AND DONE! For now. I'm already working on the next chapter c: so you'll see the new one pretty soon! Thanks for reading! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm glad everyone enjoyed my story! Please review though, it'll make me really happy!

 **ShuuSmiles** thank you so much for reviewing! And thanks for the compliment in my writing! C: though I'm quite the beginner so please bare with me lol

Disclaimer! I do not own Khr, just the thought.

* * *

 **"I'm but a guardian, someone who has lived for so many years, shed so many tears. But always face the same conclusion no matter what I do. That's why I've gave up in being human." -Tsunayoshi**

"Giotto, are you sure about this?" A faded red haired male spoke as he was quickly walking over to a blonde named Giotto who had such fierce sunset narrow eyes with a beautiful orange flame coming from his forehead.

"G. I will not repeat myself in this matter. I am going there and that's final." Giotto spoke as he held a small sky blue note in his hands edged in beautiful golden lace. Within this note had an address and most of all, 4 beautiful cursive words written on it, to match the lace.

 _'Let's meet again.' -Light_

Giotto didn't know why he felt this sudden strong urge to leave his home and all his duties behind. This note might explain what happened to him 5 years ago when his friend Cozart explained that he left to gain power from this remote location. He didn't remember such things and of course, G also agreed with his other friend. This made the situation more confusing.

"But Primo! What if it's an enemy? We can never be too sur-." G spoke out while practically waving his hands around but Gitto decided to cut him off with a glare.

"Look, G. I know you are worried for me. But, my intuition tells me there is nothing dangerous about it." Giotto spoke as he moved the note up to his face as he began to scan the contents over once more. The sweet strawberry and vanilla smell coming from paper made him wonder if a woman wrote it, the smell was extremely pleasant to him.

"But!" G spoke up once more only to be cut off once again.

"No buts, I'm going there G. You can't stop me, but I will allow you to accompany me." Giotto spoke as G just sighed before nodding, his boss was never going to let up about this due to his enormous stubbornness.

"Fine. But, we will take the others as well. You never know what might happen." G spoke as he held his serious composure, Giotto only smiled as he nodded as he happy obloged, he was lucky enough that G accepted such proposal.

With that said, G left to go gather the others as Giotto anxiously waited as his eyes couldn't help but stare at the contents of the note repetively.

...

* * *

...

"Mind explaining why must we ALL go." A teenage boy with electric shade of green hair whined as they sat in a luxurious car, they were arriving at the airport soon.

"Lampo, how many times must I remind you. We are Primo's guardians! That's more than enough reason to accompany him wherever he goes." G snapped while throwing the book that was in his hands directly at the green haired boy.

"But still! When he goes somewhere it doesn't require all of us! He usually just takes you and Asari!" The teenager named Lampo snapped back in irritation as he comforted his newly found bump.

"G. You extremely shouldn't do that, you should pray to God and ask forgiveness." A raven haired male spoke calmly as his hands were formed together. G just glared hard before sighing.

"G. Knuckle is right, you should calm down." Giotto spoke this time as all G could do is rub the bridge of his nose. This was going to be one long trip.

"G can't help it Giotto, he's full of hot air." Another raven haired man spoke but his hair was much shorter than the other male named Knuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Asari." G grumbled as he just huffed out as Lampo snickered at the joke.

Soon they arrived at the private area of the airport to see their jet already ready to depart. They got out of the car before making their way to the plane.

"Hello Sir Giotto. I'm your private pilot today. It is an honor serving you." A pale skinned old man bowed in respect, making Giotto pat his shoulder to make him look up.

"No need to bow. It's a pleasure to fly with you Mr. Davis." Giotto spoke with such a kind smile making the pilot smile as well. Giotto and his Guardians soon made their way up the plane and inside to see the other 2 who decided to leave on their own to the plane early.

"Alaude, Daemon. It's great you guys came." Giotto smile as he made his way to his own seat.

"Why are we here Primo?" The male with platinum blonde hair and a rather dark trench coat spoke coldly as Giotto could only sigh.

"Why can't you just think of this like a vacation." Giotto asked as Alaude only glared at the other blonde.

"I don't have time to babysit you, unlike you, I'm very busy." Alaude spoke making Giotto advert gaze with amother sigh coming back to him.

"Busy? You're simply going around punishing everyone that gets on your nerves." A rather teasing voice spoke, coming from Daemon, with an awfully different shape of hairstyle. Hid hair was a rather dark blue with oddly complimented his same color eyes.

"Say that again fruit head." Alaude spoke, this time glaring at Daemon who spoke.

"Enough you two." Giotto snapped as his eyes narrowed at his misbehaving guardians. The two instantly stopped but gave glances of hatred at one another.

...

* * *

...

They've arrived in a small area but rather rich on air place. The beautiful meadow decorated with different types of flowers as the soft but loving wind blew as perfectly at the scene was in front of them. Giotto couldn't believe his eyes, he never knew a place existed in this world. His ocean blue eyes trailed to the mansion dead ahead of the marble pathway they took, even the mansion looked rather breath taking to see. The mansion looked rather welcoming and pleasent.

Once they made their way up the pathway they couldn't believe their eyes, a beautiful person stood there with a soft smile plastered on his face. His long strands of hair swayed as soft caramel hues that could light up the world stared at them, his father feminine features and small muscular body frame caught their attention rather well, they had a hard timing debating if he was a female.

"Welcome Giotto. It's nice to see you again." The brunet giggled as he jeastured a way inside.

"Please come in." He spoke once more before opening the large doors, Giotto and his guardians obliged without any complaints. Once inside, the brunet male shut the door and led the way to the private living room area. They all say down on the sofa well made sofas as the brunet sat across.

"Are you!" Giotto couldn't help but stammer out as he felt awfully nervous as he saw the brunet questionably smiled. Giotto was going to speak up once more but an old man came up to the brunet, with a respectful bow to his master he then gazed up at the others.

"George, manners." The boy giggled as eyes narrowed for a brief moment, almost too quick to be seen, at his servant who then bowed at them in respect.

"It's nice to meet you, Sirs. Can I get you anything to drink?" George spoke as Giotto only shake his head at the respect he was receiving much like how the chiefs and maids do the same back at home.

"No thank you. I'm quite fine." Giotto spoke as his guardians nodded in agreement, they were rather weary of this unknown place of course.

"I'll have a-." The brunet spoke but was cut off by his butlers voice over his, finishing his own sentence.

"A strawberry parfait yes?" George chuckled as the boy smiled softly at his friend. With a quick bow he made his way out to go grab the sweet delight for his master.

The brunet turned to the group who only watched in daze, "I'm sorry Giotto. But, since you wanted to know, I did send that letter."

"You.. did?" Giotto questioned as all he could do was stare as the brunet let out a sigh.

"Can we talk... secretively?" The male smiled as Giotto was about to agree but was soon cut off by a glare from his guardians.

"Absolutely not. We are Primo's guardians. What he hears, we hear. We simply don't trust you, you haven't even given your name." G growled out angrily as Giotto felt rather panic at his guardian's behavior. Unlike the blonde Giotto, the brunet could only blink in question before letting out a rather pleasant laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm-.

"Why are humans here." A cold voice intervened as the little light could only sigh, he had to come back today.

"If it isn't Kyoya, you are back early." The brunet male smiled as a stotic raven hair male with rather beautiful cobalt blue eyes approached cautiously. His features were similar to Alaude but much more perfect and refined. The raven looked more asian and had rather pale creamy skin, his attire was rather in a black suit with a purple undershirt.

"I came to check up on you." Was all the raven male named Kyoya said as his eyes never left the humans sitting in front of his beloved light.

"Well, I'm fine so you can just head back." The brunet smiled softly towards him but only he caught the warning hidden inside that smile.

"Omnivore, why are they here." Kyoya stated as the boy could only turn his gaze away at the wind guardians impaitence.

"Visiting. Can't you see?" The boy challenged as his smile never faded, all the other party did was watch in rather interest as the two guardian's interacted.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya spoke as he slammed his hand down on the opposite arm rest of the sofa the brunet male Tsunayoshi was sitting on, blocking the brunet''s vision of the guest. The brunet said nothing as his smile dropped to a frown, those narrow cobalt eyes stare down at the other caramel honey doe ones, their faces were only inches apart.

"Kyoya." Tsunayoshi warned as his eyes sparked orange and narrowed, Kyoya flinched at the pressure the brunet was giving. "Do no provoke me." He finished as his eyes reverted back to normal. This made the raven click his tongue angrily, he then threw his hidden tonfa across the room, deadly creating a rather hole through the white wall and piercing into the next room.

"If they pull one thing. I'll bite them to death." He growled before leaving the room, Tsunayoshi could only sigh out as his mind drifted somewhere else, the wind guardian was being such a pain. He could only imagine how the others would react if they saw them.

The guest sitting across Tsunayoshi was rather startled by the monstrous strength the raven haired male Kyoya had. Not to mention the killing intent directed at them towards the end, it was scary. Silence started to fall on them until Daemon was the one to speak up first out of the bunch.

"So. Tsunayoshi, is it?" A rather dark chuckle came from Daemon, who held a rather similar hairstyle than the Dark guardian. Very odd indeed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Daemon. My name is in fact Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna for short if you please." Tsunayoshi smiled out making the said male Daemon flinch, he never gave out his name of course. It only made everyone cautious at this.

"At first I wasn't going to go into details, just a nice talk to Giotto to see how he was feeling with his powers. Of course, now my rather hotblooded friend carelessly spouted out that you were humans made me have no other choice." He coutinued with a rather grim smile plastered on his face.

"I am not human, no one is living in this mansion, in fact, I'm the one who unlocked Giotto's flames you call 'Sky flames'. Me and the other guardians are the ones who created those flames in fact, but the constant abuse in power made us seal them off." Tsunayoshi continued before smiling softly, "Don't ask for power, we no longer do those things anymore."

"Wait so you're telling me, these flames I have, we met before?" Giotto spoke as Tsunayoshi only nodded in reply with a small giggle.

"Yes, of course Giotto. I sealed your memories. So you don't remember anything." The brunet spoke as George came in to place the parfait down, he then placed the rather golden designed spoon on top of a napkin. George gave a low bow as he left once more, leaving them alone to talk.

Tsunayoshi took the opportunity to pick up the spoon and scooping up the delicious frozen yogurt then placing it in his plate. A low moan was heard from the bottom of the brunet''s throat as his cheeks became pink stained like the color of the dessert. Giotto and the others couldn't help but feel a rather strange attraction in the boy's interactions with the dessert.

"But as I was saying, Giotto. I've meant you before and I really would love it if it was just the two of us. Of course, I can't have that huh?" Tsunayoshi giggled as he took in another spoonful. He was enjoying the dessert happily from his rather lack in sweets, he's been too busy maintaining things around the world he almost forgot to fulfill his cravings.

"We met before...?" Giotto spoke up, breaking out of his small stare at the beautiful brunet give those rather pleasant moans and the way those soft pink lips opened.

"Of course! Let me unseal your memories." Tsunayoshi spoke as stared into the blonde's warm blue eyes, within a moment, Giotto''s eyes turned sunset orange. Memories began to fill his entire head completely of the encounter 5 years ago.

"I see.. it all makes perfect sense now." Giotto spoke as his eyes drifted to Tsunayoshi's caramel ones. "And you haven't aged at all since then." Giotto then smiled making the brunet only giggle in reply.

"I told you before, I'm not human. Such things as age doesn't exist with me and the others. Though, my appearance is the same, every time I look at myself. It reminds me of when I use to be human like you, the appearance which you see now is how I looked before I died. Age twenty." Tsunayoshi spoke honestly as he could only smile as those sweet and sorrowful memories filled him, so nostalgic.

"What? You use to be human!? Aren't you suppose to be a god or something?" Giotto took this information as surprise as the brunet could only blink before laughing out, his laugh was calming and beautiful to everyone who heard, it gave a tranquility emotion on them.

"Of course, I look human don't I? Your definition of me is very different than the real meaning. Things are no longer human when all humanity is striped from them, such as. Morals, appearance, and impossibility." Tsunayoshi spoke as he finished the last bite of his dessert.

"Those things are what you call inhuman, but what do you call someone with more humanity traits than others, something that could grasp the very soul of humanity? A being that shows to be and look like a human but can make the possible, possible? You humans refer to us as 'Gods', but a god is a being you can't reach, see, or hear. But something you believe in to fill up hope and love so you can move on in life. So tell me Giotto, what do you think I am? A god? Inhuman?" Tsunayoshi then smiled, placing down his spoon gently to stare in the eyes of the other.

"I... honestly don't know..." Giotto spoke rather confused, his guardians were rather silent, it was the first time they were rather quiet in sync, Giotto couldn't only frown. He wasn't quite sure how to answer, but his hoping gazes were ignored by his guardians who too didn't know the answer.

"Don't worry Giotto. There is only two answers in humankind. I'm either a God, or a monster(Demon)." Tsunayoshi softly smiled as his eyes turned to gaze out the window with a sadden look.

Giotto said nothing as gazed into those eyes, as if it held the world's sorrows and pain in them. Those exact eyes that could brighten any day or dim it out at any hour. It was the Guardian of Light, that made the male's heart beat for another for the first time.

But it was only the start of a great tragedy.

...

* * *

...

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please review! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been super busy, sorry everyone but i won't give up my stories! Happy new year even though I'm a little late on thay lol hehe enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time,_

 _There was a boy who was three_

 _He had a gift_

 _Such a gift everyone fear'd he_

 _He was born alone_

 _Abandoned each time_

 _But he found friends growing up_

 _There were only nine_

 _The first friend was a orphan_

 _Abandoned just like him_

 _So he decided to stay_

 _He doesn't know why, it was on a whim_

 _He gave him powers_

 _Just like how he has_

 _His friend was special to him_

 _But it wasn't going to last_

 _The more and more he learnt_

 _His friend was becoming corrupt_

 _He called himself a god_

 _Wanting to be worshiped_

 _When he found out too late_

 _He could only cry in sorrow_

 _He couldn't take his powers back_

 _For a better tomorrow_

 _So he decided to seal him away_

 _Wishing and praying he wouldn't_

 _But his friend was killing_

 _Kill others he shouldn't_

 _It was a start of a tragedy_

 _Something he wish he could take back_

 _But his friend lost compassion_

 _Love is what his friend lacked_

 _So now there he was_

 _Feeling alone again_

 _Hoping the other eight won't corrupt_

 _Just like his first friend_

* * *

"Wait, so you are a God?" G spoke rather annoyed, how can a small male hold such power? Tsunayoshi could only giggle, he hasn't heard of someone call him a God only a monster. Such words triggered unwanted memories but Tsunayoshi brushed aside such thoughts. Those memories that didn't deserve to be in his mind anymore, it's been passed a thousand years now.

"Whatever you want to call me. I'm no longer human anyways." Tsunayoshi smiled as he could only watch as their faces become rather confused.

"Don't lie! You must be human, you even look like it!" G spoke once more, he was getting irritated now, he hated when other humans try to act like a God all because they have some special power.

"You think I'm human? How about I show you something a human cannot do." The brunet continued to smile as Giotto could only frown, unlike his guardians he knew the boy wasn't lying from his intuition. Of course not only that but their first encounter.

"Sounds great. Show us Tsunayoshi, exactly what inhuman thing can you do?" Daemon smirked interested to only make the brunet only to sigh inwardly to himself. He knew humans have a hard time believing but this was a little too much.

"Alright, how about me telling you Daemon exactly what your beloved Elena is doing at this very moment." Tsunayoshi spoke with a rather unpleasant smile as he simply raised his hand and gave a small flick of his wrist, suddenly images surged inside the fruit haired male's mind of his lover.

..

 _"Oh man! Why is it so hard to cook! I really want to show Daemon I can make a delicious meal before he gets back!" A young platinum blonde woman whined as she burnt another pan of food, she simply placed it in the sink with a heavy sigh._

 _"Don't give up Mistress, I'm sure you'll do great next one!" A maid spoke as she was washing dishes for Elena even if the young blonde told the maid not to._

 _"I know practice makes perfect but I'm such a horrible cook. I've tried so hard but I don't know why I can't get the recipe right." She pouted before feel rather let down, she really wanted to surprise her lover._

 _"Maybe you can make something easier, like pastries?" The maid suggested making the blonde woman smile this time._

 _"Yes! That's a lovely idea! Let me go fetch the other cooking book!" Elena happily squealed in delight as she scurried off to get the other book._

 _.._

Daemon couldn't help but snap but into reality with a widen expression on his face. He knew Elena was trying hard to practice cooking but he never witnessed it with his very eyes because she was rather embarrassed to show. Tsunayoshi on the other hand was smiling as Daemon couldn't help but question the brunet and his rather knowledge of others. It was dangerous that the boy knew but was that really reality?

"How... how did you?" Daemon started to speak still shocked from the images he received.

"I told you before, I am not human." Tsunayoshi giggled this time as the others couldn't help but question what exactly Daemon saw.

"Wait! That could just be a strong illusion that over powered your own brain." G spoke once more making the brunet give a heavily sigh, such things as illusions was something he would rather not do unlike his Shadow guardian.

Tsunayoshi decided to tap his cheek before smiling, he had another great idea to show them what he could do.

"Give me your pen G." Tsunayoshi happily smiled as the redheaded malecould only flinch a little from the brunet male knowing his name. Of course this only made him more cautious. G slowly took out his favorite pen he always carried and stretched his arm to hand it to the brunet but all Tsunayoshi did was reached over and tapped his index finger on it. A sunset dim light shined where his finger touched, completely turning the pen's designs golden. G completely dropped the pen in shock as Tsunayoshi levitated it instead so it wouldn't drop on the floor. This only made everyone stare incredulously at the brunet and the pen magically holding in the air as if it froze on site.

"Amazing, I'm curious to how it works." Asari spoke with a smile as he nudged closer to see if there was anything underneath the pen, he picked up his hand and began to swat the air below the pen only for nothing to be there. Soon he began to move above the now golden pen and did the same thing.

"Nothing there right? It can't be an illusion then. Illusions tend to cover up things, in other worlds distort reality. But my powers don't do such a thing, everything you see is real before your eyes. The way the pen turned gold, how Mister G over here dropped the pen and it began to float. I could even make you all float if you want." Tsunayoshi released small giggle at the last part, he was humoring himself in doing these things and watching their reactions. Of course, that last sentence only reminded him of a certain energetic raven.

"Amazing!You can make us fly too?" Asari spoke enthusiastically, it was because the idea of flight without any machinery or usage of equipment isexciting. Tsunayoshi could only smile and nod, he was glad at least someone wasn't so serious.

"Tch. Even if so, illusions can dull out senses. Meaning if you don't see its there and feel it, there could be an illusion placed over dulling out the sense of feel and making it seem like nothing will ever be there." G respond making the brunet snap out of his daze. As much as Tsunayoshi loved humans, the redhead was being way to stubborn for his liking but nonetheless it was very true what he said. It actually had to make the brunet think on how to prove he's not like the rest of them.

"Well, what do you suppose then G? I could turn you into a female or-." As soon as the brunet spoke, he was cut off rudely by G who had that same dead serious look in his eyes.

"Give us power." It was brief. But Tsunayoshi did not like the idea.

"..I beg your pardon." Tsunayoshi hesitated for a moment as he gave a confused gaze.

"You gave our Pri- I mean Giotto power right? You can prove to us you're not human if you do this." G inwardly gave a smirk, he was calculating in these things. They all needed power to protect the town they live, other mafia bosses finally acknowledged Giotto but that being said. It was the guardians that were too weak to protect their boss.

"No." Tsunayoshi's reply was firm as a small chill came everyone's backs as the brunet grew cold.

"Why? It's because you can't huh? In the end you're nothing but a child playing the role of God." G mocked with a smug smirk but Tsunayoshi did not budge one bit.

"It's not that I cant, it's that I wont."

"In the end, you're nothing more than a fake. Let's get going everyone, we're done here."

"Wait, G. Why are you acting like this?" Giotto spoke this time as he looked up at his friend with such confused blue eyes.

"Primo, you of all people should know the dangers we face day and night. Restless days are starting to pile in for you as you watch the area as we sleep. I'm tired of that, we need power as well! We need to be able to defend ourselves so you can rest and rely on us more. We are your guardians, our duty is to protect you, not you protecting us!" G yelled out, clenching his hands into a fist. He was so tired of being helpless, so useless to his best friend.

"G..." Giotto didnt know what to say as he only casted his eyes downward.

"G is right Giotto, we don't want to feel like a burden to you. We know one day we'll get hurt and you will blame yourself for it." Asari spoke this time, making the blonde's eyes widened. They were right.

"Everyone... you all feel like this?" Giotto asked, he had to know, he didnt know his friends felt like this.

"Yes... We all do..." Knuckle spoke up with a sadden expression as everyone only looked away.

"I'm sorry about how G acted Tsunayoshi, but please, give us power like you did with Giotto." Asari begged to the brunet who watched the interactions rather indifferent.

Tsunayoshi soonfrowned, with a heavy sigh he only crossed his leg over his other one as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. The atmosphere soon grew cold and serious as the brunet could only stare them down, thinking of all the future consequences in doing so. He didn't want to, he has already ignited a certain blonde's flames and he was going to pay for it later on. Those sky flames deep inside the male was simply something he shouldn't have unlocked. Afterall, Giotto came froma woman who had the same bloodline as him some time ago.

"I'm sorry, if only giving was that easy. I have to deem your futures before doing so and it's something I do not want." Tsunayoshi spoke up before closing his eyes in thought, if he unlocked their power, Giotto will...

"Enough! What do you mean futures? You can't simply predetermined our future without even seeing it for your own self!" G shouted at the brunet making his eyes flare sunset orange for a brief moment in agitation.

"Even if you're going to die soon?" This made the mood tense by the brunet's choice of words.

"What..?" This startled the redhaired male, what did he mean by going to die?

"If I give you this power, you're simply risking your happy life on the line for nothing. Everyone you love and care for will die, everyone but Giotto. Tell me, is power really worth it? Sacrificingyourself just for the sake of someone else and risking everything you hold dear?" Those words stung inside the brunet as he tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"That's bullshit! How are we going to die by gaining this power!?" G snapped out of his shocked state and glared at the brunet, he was sure the so called God didnt want to give them power.

"That's something I cannot tell. I'm just warning all of you, you're better off ignorant then to be caught up in nonsense." Tsunayoshi seriously replied to that question he recieved.

"Isn't being ignorant worse!? You expect me to turn a blind shoulder to my best friend who needs help!?" This only made matters worse for G, it completely irritated the male even more.

"I do."

G tightened his fist as he continued to glare at Tsunayoshi who ever so calmly didn't faltered at this. He didn't want to risk normal lives into a tragedy he's brought upon himself.

"You call yourself a so called 'inhumane' being. But yet you can't do a simple task and give us power. What a joke. Are you even the one who unlocked Giotto's powers? You're not just saying you did when he unlocked them by himself?" G mocked in anger but the brunet still didnt falter.

"G!" This time Giotto spoke but Tsunayoshi cut the blonde off with his own voice.

"No, let him speak. His words do not anger me."

"You! Ah! How laughable, trying to live up to being a God. What a pitiful joke." G laughed bitterly.

"Kufufu What's a joke?" A cold eery voice filled the entire room making everyone freeze in fear besides the brunet male who only give out a small sigh.

"Mukuro, you're back?" Tsunayoshi was the only one to break the ice as a black shroud of mist came right beside him and reveal a rather strange male with heterochromia eyes.

"I'm hurt my lovely bunny. Did you forget I promised I'd be back first?" Mukuro spoke as he completely ignored the people around.

"What a shame, Kyoya beat you to your punchline first." The brunet smiled rather coldly as Mukuro's smirk continued to grow.

"Oh? Skylark is here too? Seems I'd have to put an end to his pathetic life in order to become first." The boue haired male only chuckled ever so wickedly, running chills down everyone in the room aside from the brunet.

"Why don't you two ever get along? Seems to me that you two are more like husband and wife." Tsunayoshi spoke as he released his warmth aura, letting his guest calm themselves as if Mukuro wasnt even there.

"Please do not say such vulgarous things. I'd rather much prefer you as my wife." Mukuro smiled as he leaned down to lay a kiss on the brunet's beautiful lips but sadly was interrupted by Tsunayoshi blankly staring down at him. He clearly was not amused in the slightest.

"I hope you remember we have guest." Was all Tsunayoshi said as he gave that rathwr fearful gaze.

"I can just send those disgusting beings away anytime for you my love." The Shadow Guardian smoothly replied as the brunet felt the urge to hit the perverted male.

"Mukuro." His tone was deep and firm as his eyes never left the blue haired male.

"...You're no fun. I'll be going then, let you go on with your nonsense babble with those 'things'. No matter what you say to them, they wont listen. Just give them power and let them kill themselves along with humanity."

"Mukuro!" He had to speak up once more as his eyes flared making Mukuro finally receiving the message.

"...See you at dinner." With a small peck on the cheek the shadow guardian disappeared into a dark purple mist.

"Sigh.. Sorry about that interruption. Please continue G." Tsunayoshi sighed as he gestured the redhead to go on.

"No. I'm leaving, I don't have time to waste on such nonsense." Was G'sreply much to Tsunayoshi's surprise as the redhead got up from his seat.

"G, please!" Giotto desperately spoke, he wanted more time with the mysterious brunet who seemed to know so much and fill up that emptiness in his heart he couldnt get rid of.

"G's right. We don't have any reason to stay." Asari hesitated for a moment but he kept his ground, he soon got up from his seat and started walking from the way they came.

"A-Asari?" Primo was so startled at his left-hand man who got up as well.

"As much as I don't want to agree, G is right. Lets go." Lampo spoke, surprising the blonde even more.

"Everyone..." Giotto whispered as they all got up to leave.

"I'm sorry about this Giotto. I do hope you be safe. Lets meet again, you know where I live now."

"Yeah..." Giotto could only stare at the brunet who gave a warm but sad smile to him, the blonde's insides was turning as this feeling of helplessness was sinking inside. He could only give the best smile he could as he made his way to catch up to the others.

"Why do you keep associating with humans?" That calm voice Tsunayoshi knew so well echoed inside the now empty room, the brunet could only lay out a smile as he turn his head slightly to see Kyoya with his calm demeanor as always.

"Did you forget Kyoya. We use to be human too." was all the brunet replied as Kyoya leaned on the arm cushion, completely silent at those words.

* * *

And done, sorry for the looooong wait. I've been so busy honestly D; I'm sorry!


End file.
